


To Keep Warm

by LunchLich



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sensuality, Sex to Stay Warm, Snowball Fight, Tender Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchLich/pseuds/LunchLich
Summary: She feels like a fool for turning down more than the jacket and a pair of gloves. Now that she's all red-nosed and shivering with the breeze stinging her cheeks she wishes she had more. She curses herself for being so stubborn.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221





	To Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing again after a year and I come back with star wars porn, huh.

"Is that all we have to get?" Rey asks as she pulls Finn's jacket further around herself, chasing any bit of warmth she can find in it. She feels like a fool for turning down more than the jacket and a pair of gloves. Now that she's all red-nosed and shivering with the breeze stinging her cheeks she wishes she had more. She curses herself for being so stubborn. 

"It should be. Unless either of you can think of anything we're missing? Anything else you want while we're here?" Poe looks between them for an answer, and Finn shakes his head.

"Not that I can think of. We should get back to the ship for some warmth." Finn looks at her pointedly. While the sentiment is sweet, it makes her want to prove that she can handle the cold as well as they can. Even if they are more aptly dressed for the Ando Prime weather than she is. BB8 makes a series of short beeps at her and when she looks down, he has his lighter popped out of its compartment. 

"I'm quite alright, thank you. I don't have anything I need." 

"Then let's head back," Poe says and starts out of the market and out of the city, out to a small snowy field where they'd left the Falcon on the other side. BB8 trails close behind him. The droid leaves such interesting tracks in the snow, so similar to when he rolls through the sand and yet so... different. The snow was more interesting, Rey concludes, though she may be biased. No matter how cold she is at the moment she still preferred this over the dry, boring desert. She becomes more confident in this opinion when it starts to snow. The big, fluffy flakes are more graceful than anything she'd ever seen in nature. She stops in her tracks to watch, and the two men in front of her do the same when they notice she isn't following.

"You've seen snowfall before."

"Not like this. We were always in a fight, before. My mind was elsewhere." There was something beyond that, though. Something different about this snow in particular, right here. Not the location, but the moment. "It's gorgeous."

"It is a beautiful view."

Rey finally looks away from the sky to Poe and sees that he's not gazing at the sky either. Instead, he's looking at her with the dorkiest grin, smile so big his eyes crinkle at the corners. Her cheeks feel less cold, now. "Shush." She crouches down to scoop up a loose handful of snow to throw at the pilot before taking the lead to the Falcon again. She can sense the amused grins of her boyfriends as she walks past them - they're planning something, and she knows it.

Sure enough, her back becomes a target for a few snowballs only seconds later. Finn's jacket is thick and protects her from the playful attack. Only a small chunk of snow falls down the back of the collar when it splatters on impact, causing her to shiver. It's on now. She raises a hand from her side and hears a quiet, "Oh, shit," from Finn. She uses the force to form snowballs and send them hurling behind her, running before they can return the onslaught. She turns her head to look back just in time to see them both get hit in the face.

They clear the snow from their faces and start chasing after her, scooping up snow as they run to take their revenge. Though their aim with snowballs leaves something to be desired, BB8 still falls to the back of the group to be safe. 

They're all laughing as they slow to a jog, stopping in front of the Millenium Falcon. Their lungs are burning from the frosty air they're breathing but none of them complain. They feel too alive to bother. Finn gets one last hit on her before he doubles over laughing with his hands on his knees. as flecks of snow fall from his shoulders. 

"A win for me." 

"You didn't win shit, that was cheating," Poe says. His laughter and the breath that Rey can see comes with it in this cold that betrays his words.

"Was not. Cheating was waiting until I had turned my back to start the fight, that was a coward's move."

"Hey- We didn't start the fight. You were the one who started throwing snow at me, we retaliated."

While the two pilots bickered, Finn had brought down the ramp to get on the ship. BB8 chirped as he rolled up it to go do his own thing. Rey had to agree that getting on board seemed like a better idea than banter. The run helped keep her warm, but standing here now was only helping the cold to set in. Her teeth chattered and her nose grew colder with the wind picking up.

"We can figure out the battle statistics later, you need to get out of the cold." Finn puts his arm around her to keep her warm as the three entered the Falcon, and Poe brings up the ramp as he comes in. She feels tingly from the change of temperature and she was colder now than she was outside. 

"C'mere, you're shaking." Poe wraps his arms around her and really, it doesn't do much to warm her up at first. He's still covered in snow, though Rey supposes that's her fault. Finn joins the hug from behind her and she starts to feel warm between them, pressed against Poe's chest and Finn's breath warm against her neck past the collar of the jacket. Behind Poe's back, she slips her gloves off so she can slide her hands under his shirt to rest them above his hips. His skin feels warm, welcoming. He shivers, though she doesn't think her hands were that cold to the touch under the thick gloves. 

"Feel any better?" 

Rey shudders, unable to use the cold as an excuse this time. Finn says it so softly, so close to her ear, and his breath is hot against her skin. It almost tickles, in a nice way. "I'm starting to warm up, yes."

"Here, why don't we get under the blankets for a few minutes before we head off? You're giving the shivers to me." Poe pulls back from the embrace and Rey wants to chase his warmth. Finn moves in favor of going to their bed, and she's cold all over again. She doesn't understand how they can both produce so much body heat.

Poe pulls an extra cover out from the compartment above their bed. He rids himself of his coat as Finn kicks his boots off. They end up in the same arrangement as their hug, with Rey tucked between them. The blanket is big and soft, a commodity Rey has learned to appreciate. Soft fibers and furs weren't something she'd run into often on Jakku. 

She closes her eyes and listens to the heartbeats of her lovers tucked in on either side of her, pays attention to the alternating rise and fall of their chests, the heat radiating from them. It's peaceful, loving. Finn's hand rests in the curve of her waist, his skin calloused from work and warm. When her eyes open again, she sees that Poe had closed his, too, and he looks so calm. So content. His dark curls lay messily over his relaxed brow, his lips parted somewhat. She can't help but kiss him; locking her lips delicately with his.

He cups her face in return, leaning into the kiss. He ghosts his thumb over the height of her cheekbone and his touch is so, so tender. She feels safe with them in any situation, but right here? She felt like nothing could ever touch her, nothing could ever touch them. Both of her loves pressed on either side of her made her feel loved. Protected. Warm. 

The kiss starts to feel like electricity. More passionate than it began, more eager and needy. When they pull back, a small string of saliva connects their reddened lips. Chest to chest like they were, Rey can feel how much faster Poe's heart was beating now. She notices Finn's was too, now that she focused on it. She peers over her shoulder to see him watching, flustered. His eyes are half-lidded and filled with wonder and unbridled adoration. 

"Jealous?" Rey teases.

"No. Amazed."

A smile tugs at the corner of Rey's lips as she rolls onto her back so she can be able to look at both of them better, so she has easier access to kissing Finn. She takes advantage of that as soon as she can, hooking her hand in the fabric of his shirt to pull him down to meet halfway. She kisses him as deeply as she had Poe, though it grew far more heated far faster. Poe gets handsy, too, his hand roaming up her shirt and stopping below her chest to rest on her ribs. The way he touches her is always so sweet. So gentle, but in a way that doesn't make her feel weak, or like he's afraid to break her. Instead, it makes her feel strong, His touch is so gentle because it's respectful. Because she's a damn force to be reckoned with and she deserves to be treated like a queen - his words, not hers,

And Finn. His touch is as kind, yet it's distinctly him. Something shyer, something more in awe about it. He touches her as if it's their first time experiencing intimacy. Treats it like every time his fingertips touch her skin is sacred - It is, to them. Finn had once told them that intimacy together, sexual or otherwise, instilled a strong sense of individuality in him. Made him feel like he had more autonomy than he ever had in the first order, a choice to be vulnerable. They all felt that in their own way. It had become sacred to all three of them, after that.

Finn breaks the kiss and sighs. There's a sparkle in his eyes when he looks down at her, and it carries over as he looks up at Poe. When he leans in to kiss him, it's with as much fervor. She chuckles at that. How overtaken he is with a giddy sort of puppy love, though she hasn't any room to talk.

Poe's hand is still beneath her breasts. When her boys finally stop kissing she questions him. "Are you going to do anything, or are you trying to warm up, too?" Her lips form a mischievous smirk as the words leave her mouth. It turns into a full grin when he lets out a small puff of air.

"I was waiting to ask first, but I didn't want to be rude by interrupting."

"You're quite alright to touch me wherever you want, General."

Poe's hand finally slides up to cup one of her breasts. He gives it a light squeeze and as he does, she catches him mutter a "Tease me for making sure you're comfortable...." under his breath. Her shit-eating grin is still going strong.

"Can I, um..." Finn holds up one of his hands, then points down past her torso. "Do you want me to?"

"Dear stars above, I love you. Yes, I'd like that."

She sees him roll his eyes to her response but doesn't dwell on it too long. His hand is slipping past the waistband of her pants and he's muttering an 'I love you, too'. He starts off slow like he always does, both of them love to tease far too much for her liking. They like to prolong foreplay more than she has patience for. He cups his hand between her legs, deft fingers tracing over her lips through the cloth of her undergarments. He's watching her intently, watching her expressions. Her reaction. The way her face twists in pleasure and surprise when Poe tweaks her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Listening to her sigh when he leans down to kiss her neck.

She's breathless by the time Finn finally slips his fingers past the band of her underwear to touch her. It's not helping - or rather, it's helping too much - that Poe is exploring the rest of her body, now. Caressing down her side, then faintly dragging his nails across her skin as he comes back up. His free hand pets over where her hair is pulled back and tucks small baby hairs behind her ear. His soothing touches make her feel all tingly, inside and out, in all the right places.

Finn applies the smallest amount of pressure on her clit and her back arches about an inch off of the bed. She's embarrassed by how easy it is to get to her.

"This good?" He asks.

"Perfect," She says, her hips lifting against his hand, prompting him for more. He's happy to give it to her, two fingers making slow circles against the bundle of nerves. He does it in a way that makes her want to ask him for more already. Her dignity keeps her from doing so yet, she refuses to seem so desperate so soon. Rey shuts her eyes again, takes inventory of everything she's feeling. Keeps it in her mind to remember. How their hands feel on her, how hot Finn's breath is against her neck and how it tickles a little as he kisses her there. She memorizes what Poe's nails feel like against her skin and the shiver down her spine they bring with it. She tries to immortalize how it feels when Poe kisses her at this very moment. His stubble against her chin and how he tastes when his tongue pokes past her lips.

"You're so beautiful." She hears Finn say and tries to remember how pretty his voice sounds when he says the words. He barely presses a finger inside of her, and she moves her hips up into his touch again to encourage him to go further. He moves his thumb to continue the ministrations to her clit now, then presses a finger into her. Then another, once he feels she's ready.

This is bliss, Rey thinks.

He pumps his fingers in and out of her, curls them in ways that have her seeing stars. He keeps going like this, keeping an eye on her expression or watching Poe the whole while. 

"Look at you..." Poe whispers in complete adoration. Before Rey can shush him Finn touches her in just the right way. She doesn't know how he got so good at this with minimal hints and instructions from her. She reaches her limit, her toes curling against the sheets. Her thighs press together around Finn's hand, twitching, as she orgasms. Finn works her through it, keeps curling his fingers as Poe whispers encouragements to her. She can't quite make out what they mean with how fuzzy her head feels.

When she opens her eyes again, both of them have an awestruck look of love and accomplishment. She can't help it, she has to bring her hands to her face to cover up lest she combusts from how bashful the sight is making her. That they're looking at her like that.

"Well, I bet you're not cold anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> bless the jedistormpilot server i'm in for giving me inspo for the first time in a good while, the real mvps


End file.
